Crimson Atonement
by Blackrose606
Summary: Murders have been piling up in Hogwarts, each one more gruesome then the next. Draco is accused, but Harry knows it can't be him. Can one truth be found through a wea of lies? Warning character death!
1. In cold Blood

**From the Killers point of view! Got to love a good serial killer story! **

**HarryxDraco(Draco will be on top!)**

**R&R! enjoy!**

**Me no own!**

* * *

There I was, hiding. So no one could see the figure of my body in the light. Watching him, waiting for him to go around the corner so I could have him. Punish him for all he's done wrong. Get revenge for all the innocent people he has hurt.'_But how do you know he hurt anybody?' _A voice in the back of mind was saying. I shushed it. I've done this many times before,this was no different.

I held the knife carefully in my right hand, and the actual weapon in my left. '_I must be careful to not wipe off his fingerprints.' _I thought, a smirk playing across my face. So far this plan has gone perfect. Nobody knows who it is, and after this killing, they will have their suspect. At first I had reasons to kill the first ten people; they all did horrible things to others in the past and then paid for it, but now it's just fun. Of course there are some people that I have reasons to kill, they cheated on a loved one, stole from something or someone, or anything in that aspect. But now it was just too easy. Nobody would figure it out. Another smirk played across my face, but this time bigger and brighter.

He was standing there talking to all his buddies, Euan Ambercrombie, he was a player, he had affairs with almost every man's girlfriend and even sometimes other guys. He never cared about anyone but himself. He always took credit for other peoples work. A scowl then washed the smirk away, but all I have to remember is, he dies tonight.

I stood there watching, for an hour. Waiting for the company at his side to depart. When they finally did I was getting drowsy, but that wouldn't stop my work. I had to lay the "evidence" down, so I could grab the top of the trash can, it might not have been much, but if I could hit him just right, well this would go smoothly.

When Euan finally turned the corner, I let the trash can top bang against the top of his head, I knew how this would have no head injuries, I would need the brain in perfect condition. He immediately feel to the ground in pain. But only one head blow wasn't enough. I hit his head again, this time harder and faster. He yelped in pain. I smiled, I loved to hear that. He was in pain.

"Don't worry I won't let you suffer." I knelt down and whispered closely to his ear. He winced at the feel of my warm breathe on his ear drum as I spoke.

His breathing was slowing down, but he wasn't full unconscious. I slammed the trashcan down on his head one last time. His body jolted then froze. He was out cold. I used the knife in my left hand to slice deep vertical lines down his entire body, I only left little scratches on his head with it. Then dug the knife deep in his eye sockets and started to cut in a circle, around his left eye. Then moved towards the right eye.

My once white gloves had turned a deep crimson color from the blood. I grabbed the other knife I had laid down. This was the key to the whole plan. It had his fingerprints on it. And all I had to do was let it soak in the blood. I smiled. The best part would be seeing everyone eyeing him in school until he was convicted and sent to Azkaban for his murders. He will be joining his father.

I laid the knife with his fingerprints down in the blood and reached in my pocket for the hair. I laid that right on top of Eaun's chest. I looked down at my work. I smiled. Proud of what I did. Then I thought for a while. "Not gruesome enough." I said out loud I was alone so it wouldn't matter. I took both the boy's eyes and started to chop them. then layed them in his mouth.

"Perfect." I smiled. I sat there for a while thinking. Thinking how tomorrow was going to unfold. '_They would blame him, and they all would believe it is him. Eveerybody new he was insolent, and cruel. Heartless also. He hated everyone, even his friends he treated like trash. Their wasn't a single person he cared enough about. Well maybe his girlfriend. He did seem hurt when I killed her._' My smile grew larger_. 'Her death ws the best, I managed to skin her face and remove her heart, lungs and kidney. He's lucky I didn't make him watch for all the hell he put everyone through. I was getting revenge for everyone in the school._' I was proud of myself.

"Well I should really finish and get back to Hogwarts." I looked at my watch. It was almost eleven thirty at night and I had to wash my clothes before anyone would see them, they were bloody as well.

I grabbed the knife that lay in the puddle of crimson liquid and set it in the trash can then put the lid back on the top of the trash can. I removed my gloves and put them in my pocket. I picked up the other knife, _my_ knife and set that in a pocket inside my cloak. I looked once more and the open mouthed, no eyed figure that lay before my. I felt no remorse on what I did. I will admit I did it out of pure joy, but also revenge. He got what he deserved. Very few people would miss him anyway.

"It's not a sin, I didn't kill a mockingbird."


	2. Innocence

**I promise im not crazy! I got the idea from the Natalie Holloway story that has been raging the news so I hope you enjoy!**

**HarryxDraco slash!**

**I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

It was quiet, nobody spoke, they all were in to much of a shock to find out another person was dead. Another malicious, and gruesome murder was committed. In a matter of a month ten people were already dead. This being the eleventh. Harry was so used to it by now. He read the paper everyday,which held the heavy description of the way the blood shed across the area where the person was mutilated, and after a while shock was scarce for him. Very little evidence to whom it could have been. At first they thought Voldemort, because the first student that was killed, his father was a cruel boy toward Voldemort as a child. Calling him crazy, or psychotic because the way he acted, the way he was. He was always abused by other people. But after a while, when the murders remained children people began to think, If it was the boys father, then why did he kill the _boy_? It was true. Nobody understood.

Until today.

"Who was it today?" Harry asked watching his friends crowd the paper. He was immune to it.

"Euan Ambercrombie." Hermione responded her voice low and shaky, her eyes content on the paper's text, her hair starting to fall over her eyes.

"How?"Harry asked he feeling a bit of sadness fall over him. He knew the boy. Talked to him a couple times in the common room. He was new in Harry's fifth year.

"What do you mean how?" Ron asked confused at Harry's question.

"How was he killed?" Harry said. his voice soft, his face pale and like stone.

Hermione choked softly in her throat. She closed her eyes and handed the paper to Harry. She couldn't bare to explain how his body had been mutilated. Harry took the paper from her hands. He skimmed through some stuff like his name, age, time they found him, location, until he wondered upon the words that described the death.

"_It looked as though someone took a knife and ripped it down his body,vertically, over and over again. Then tore out his eyeballs and cut them into tiny pieces and settled them in the boys mouth." _said the head of the Ministry of Magic.

After Harry read he looked up at his friends. Ron eyes read furry, and anger, Hermione's were glassy, ready to burst out with tears. Everyone else had there heads down eating their breakfast. Harry looked around, everyone was quiet, nobody wanted to ruin the peace and silence for the Gryffindors. Every house had at least one person killed from them. The Slytherin had the least amount though. Another reason they believed it to be Voldemort.

Although the one person who took the very first death of a Slytherin hard was Malfoy. It had been his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. One night last week, Harry snuck out for a snack. While on his way he found Malfoy in a dark hall crying, his knees pulled up to his chest, head buried between them. Harry stood there for a while looking down at him.

He finally pulled his head up to see Harry there," What are you doing here Potter?" he asked, wiping the tears streaming down his face. His voice was cold, but soft.

Harry stood looking down at Malfoy, shocked to see him cry so much. " I came out for a snack, what are you doing here? Alone?" Harry asked. Although it was Malfoy, it was just good timing to finally see a tear shed from Malfoy's eyes.

"Why bloody else would I be here Potter? Pansy just wants to talk about it all the time." His voice got higher in pitch as the sentence went on. The tears started to come faster and he hid his face between his knees again.

Harry slid down next to him. Yes they didn't get along and yes they did do horrible things to each other in the past, but the fact of seeing anyone like this just hurt Harry. He didn't know what to say to console him, but he figured why leave him alone?

"Why are you still hear?" a muffled voice came from Malfoy, his head was still hidden between his knees. When Harry didn't answer right away he picked his head to look up at him.

"I won't talk, or bother like Pansy. I'll just sit here. I know you really don't like me and well the feeling is usually mutual, but I kinda hate seeing you like this. And I don't think you should be alone." Harry said looking at Draco.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face. It was faint and tiny and disappeared quickly, but it still made its was across his face. "Maybe your not as bad as I thought, Potter." Draco said in a low murmur. Harry smiled at that.

After that Harry and Draco got along easier. Draco enjoyed his company that night and tried his hardest to be there just in case Harry popped up again. Draco obviously had some luck. They had encountered again for a couple nights, after "accidentally" bumping into each other again Friday night, they decided to meet in a hidden place. So they could talk. Draco liked how Harry would comfort him. And Harry liked having a new friend. They made a deal that every Friday night they would meet after 10 so they could hang out. If they did it in public what would people think?

Harry was broken from his memory when Seamus came running to their table.

"They found evidence!" He yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"What are you talking about? They said there was nothing on the scene of the crime?" Hermione stated looking up from her plate. She hadn't done that in a while.

"I heard Snape talking to the head of the Ministry of Magic. The found blonde hairs on Euan's clothing." Seamus said trying to catch his breathe.

Everyone looked at him hard. Ron spoke up," There are a lot of blonde haired people in the school."

"Bleach blonde." Seamus said. Everyone looked around. Mostly towards the Slytherin table. There was a gasp from Hermione. Once people heard it come from her, well all found what she was looking at. Snape had confronted Draco. They were leaving the Great Hall.

"That's silly, what would be his motive for killing Euan?" Hermione asked, she broke the shocked silence we were sharing.

"He was messing around with Astoria behind Malfoy's back." Ron said staring at his plate.

"What about the rest of the people?" Harry asked.

"They were all people who had messed with him in the past. Made comments about him." Hermione said. "They all talked about him, whether behind his back or to his face."

The memories came back and they all fit. He had hated most of the Gryffindor just because they were them. And he has been through alot lately his mother was just entered in an asylum for trying to kill herself because she felt alone with her husband being in Azkaban. Harry remembered how one night of their encounters he said how his mother was. That she became abusive towards him over the summer. That he hated it. But still it didn't fit. Their are a lot of people able to frame him.

"Why would he kill Astoria then?" Harry said. He thought he would have stummped them.

"Maybe he knew she was cheating but just didn't know who with yet." Seamus said.

Harry knew it fit, but he knew it wasn't him. He couldn't snap that easily. But today was Friday, he'd just have to wait.

* * *

It was 9:30. Draco hadn't been in any of his classes today, but was at dinner. Everyone stared at him. Whether it be death glares or the looks of why, why did you do this to use. Take the people we love away for your own selfish reasons. Hermione didn't know what to think. Ron was riding her about her opinion. Ron believed fully that is was Malfoy. But that was expected. Most people did. Even some Slytherins did.

Harry told Hermione about his meetings with Draco Friday nights. She seemed worried at first, but as Harry continued to talk she got more comfortable with the idea.

"Are you sure that it isn't Draco?" Hermione asked. She obviously just wanted some reassurance before Harry left.

"I'm positive. Draco might be a bastard, but this is just to much for him." Harry responded.

"Alright, but promise you'll be careful, whether it is him or not, there is a serial killer lose in Hogwarts." Hermione said her hand holding onto Harry so he couldn't leave until she was finished talking. Harry nodded and was on his way.

Draco told him to met him in the same hall they had had there encounters before. When Harry got there he saw Draco sitting on the ground looking up at the ceiling, obviously content on his thoughts.

"Draco, you o.k?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't take his eyes of the ceiling," I thought life couldn't get any worse."

Harry sighed," You want to go to that private place and talk about it?"

Draco stood up and said,"Follow me."

They walked for a long time until they stopped in front of a bare wall. Draco took out his wand and tapped it three times and whispered something under his breathe, I couldn't make out what he said. The walls shifted to make a door way.

We entered a room with a silver marble fireplace and a black leather couch in front of it. The walls were emerald and there was a bed in the right corner of the room. The bed had black sheets and white pillows on it, it was rather simple. Their was a desk in the left corner of the room. On the right of the fireplace was a black leather arm chair.

"I found this place in the beginning of the year, when I was bored or just wanted to be alone I would come here. Sometimes even fell asleep in here." Draco said as he pointed to the bed.

"This is nice." Harry said letting his eyes wonder aimlessly around the room and take in the beautiful silver and green colors in it.

Draco sat down on the couch and beckoned for Harry to join him. Harry sat down next to him on the couch. He locked his eyes on Draco's. They both were silent. '_Should I just come out and ask him or will he get offended?'_ Harry thought. He then sighed.

Draco saw that as room to talk. "They think it's me." Draco said looking down at his lap. His voice was quiet.

"What all did they say?" Harry asked.

"Well my record is bad enough, between my father and then being manipulated by Voldemort for sometime they think it was him making me do it, I told them I was framed that I don't work for that insolent bastard anymore. Then they continued with I know its hard between your mother and father right now, but we have evidence." Draco said looking back up at Harry tears covering his eyes like a shield. That hadn't slid down his cheeks yet, but more in this conversation and they would be.

"Thats stupid all the did was find hair." Harry said.

"They said they found the knife. That it had my fingerprints on it and Euan's blood. Harry I don't know how that is possible. I wasn't anywhere near him. I asked what would be the motive and they said because you found out it was him Astoria was cheating on you with. Harry I didn't even know she was cheating on me!" Draco said. And there they were the tears that sheilded his eyes finally sliding down his pale cheeks.

Draco hid his face in his hands. Harry started to rub his back with his hand.

"Everybody believes that it was me, only because the people that were killed either didn't like me or I had a bad past with them." Draco said looking up at Harry. Harry was the only person he could cry to one night and face them the next day without being embarrassed about it. Harry was the only person he could trust. The only person he _wanted_ to trust.

Harry then pulled Draco in for a hug and whispered in his ear,"I believe it wasn't you."

Draco gasped. He was shocked. Not by the words that Harry just spoke but the way he spoke them. Draco pulled away from the hug to look at Harry. Harry's expression didn't change.

"Thank you." Draco said a soft smile found its way to his face ad this time stayed.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, his face watching his lap.

"Yes?" Harry responded still looking at Draco.

"Do you like this? Like talking to me and meeting with me like we do?" Draco asked his voice was no longer soft, it was normal but not cold like usual.

"Yes I do, I like it a lot." Harry responded.

"Me too." Draco said. He looked up at Harry. He was smiling. Draco smiled too, but it faded when he remembered.

"I have to meet with the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, to discuss this who situation." He said tears filling his eyes again.

Harry leaned in close and whispered,"Whatever happens, I promise, you won't go through alone. I'll be by your side the whole way." And at that Harry leaned down and gently kissed Draco's soft lips. Draco was shocked at first, but then gave in and kissed back. When Harry felt that he began to rub his tongue against Draco's lips asking for entrance to his mouth, which, right away, was granted. Draco allowed Harry's tongue to explore his mouth while he nibbled on Harry's lower lip. Harry's hands wondered up his chest and to his back. Then wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled his close.

Draco's hands ran up Harry's back and stopped when he found his hair. He let his fingers grip locks of the brown hair. Harry then pulled Draco on top of him as he lay down on the couch. When they broke the kiss Draco rested his head on Harry's chest. Draco could hear Harry's heart pounding in his chest.

"I should warn you Weasel's sister put the moves on me the other night." Draco said smirking.

"Really?" Harry said and then giggled.

"Yeah, What's so funny?" Draco said in his normal cold toned voice.

"Oh nothing." Harry said with the shit eaters grin spread across his face.

"No tell me why are you so giggly?" Draco demanded looking at Harry.

Harry just looked at him with a big smile.

"You find it hard to believe the Weasel's sister came on to me don't you?" Draco said loud and stern. Draco then sat up, still looking at Harry.

Harry sat up and faced him, still smiling. When he noticed a scowl present its way across Draco's face he leaned in and kissed him.

"I believe, your just so good looking its hard to control yourself." Harry said after they broke from the kiss. Draco and Harry sat there and smiled at each other.

'_I know he could be a ruthless bastard, but he still has some innocence to him. Maybe it's only easy for me to think that because I have feelings for him. Either way, it couldn't be him, he's just to lovable.' _Harry giggled to himself at that one.

So they lay there in each others arm happy, happy not at the future or past, but the present and what the present brings them. Draco doesn't want it to end cause of what he has to go through tomorrow. He knows its not going to end well, but a bit of ease has grown upon him.

_'When Harry said that I wouldn't go through this alone, that he would be there with me, I hope he meant it. Cause this could get ugly.' _They were Draco's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the company.

Harry lay, with Draco in his arms, and a smile situated on his face. He knew that sooner or later this moment would end, but sooner or later it would begin again. He knew what was going on, with Draco and the killings, was going to be pure hell. But he knew it would end one of two ways, good or bad. He knew no matter what he had to stick by him, because if he didn't he could lose something he's wanted, wanted not for years, but long enough to make him always think about it. He knew he had to forget everything else. Harry knew it wasn't Draco, but believed their was a tiny chance that it was. But for now he just didn't want to know.


	3. A Desperate Attempt

**Next chapter! I hope you guys like! **

**If you like it now just wait till we get to the sex...**

**hehe! Enjoy!**

**Ok I don't own, but my mind is convinced otherwise.**

* * *

It was nine o'clock. Draco's meeting was at ten. But first he had to met Snape. Snape was coming along. He thought he should, since he is his godfather. Draco knew that that wasn't the only reason. He knew that he cared. Draco smirked.

"Took you long enough." Snape said. His voice cold and harsh as usual. Draco found it kind of comforting.

"It's a long walk." Draco retorted. A confident smirk appeared on his face.

Snape turned around to look at Draco, but froze when he saw his attire. A black turtle neck sweater and grey dress pants with his favorite pair of black shoes. "I know you love you cashmere sweaters, but isn't it getting a little warm for them?" Snape said.

_'It's never to warm for a turtle neck when you have hickey's on your neck, from another guy.' _Draco thought. But only stared at Snape in response.

"Look I know this isn't an easy thing to have to go through, being blamed for crimes you didn't commit, but you have to stay strong. Got it? If you break down in tears at this meeting I will certainly hex you." Snape said. Even though it was put in a cruel way Draco knew exactly what he meant. That he cared. It was kind of nice and funny at the same time.

"Got it, but how do you know it wasn't me? Do you still have that camera watching me where ever I go?" Draco asked accusingly towards Snape.

_'He said he took it off when he found out that me and Astoria, well weren't so prude anymore.'_

_"_Relax I learned the hard way to never do that again." Snape winced at the horrible memory. "I knew it wasn't you because the night Jack Sloper was killed I saw you with Potter in the halls." Snape said voice low and soft yet harshness did dominate.

Draco stared at him face like stone, no smile but no scowl. He didn't now what to say. He had options on what to say in response, he could say oh yes I was yelling at him for some stupid reason like Draco usually does or oh yes I'm in love with him now. Either way it would end bad.

"What's going on with you and him?" Snape asked a suspicious look appeared upon his face.

"Nothing, why would you think something was up?" Draco said stern and loud, but his voice cracked.

"Then why did I see you two meet that whole week?" Snape said stepping closer to Draco.

Draco, on the other hand was now nervous. He was more nervous about his situation now then what is about to happen in twenty minutes.

Snape looked at him, "I'm saying this only once in your lifetime," Snape sighed, "I won't _judge_ you." his voice was low as if he barely even wanted to hear what he said.

Draco looked at him." We are dating." he said a smile on his face, it was mixed with evil and happiness, but mostly evil.

Snape's mouth was gaping open. He was in shock. "B-but you two hated each other in the beginning of the year, which might I remind you was about a two months ago! How does that change!" Snape yelled slowly stepping away from Draco.

Draco noticed, '_I could have some fun with this, he really can't judge me, I remember a certain someone with Professor Lupin.'_ Draco smirked.

"What about you and Lupin?" Draco asked the smile bigger.

"That is none of your business." Snape said fixing his shirt so he looked more presentable.

"Then Harry and I are none of yours." Draco said, still smiling his evil/happy smile.

Snape's hands dropped to his side,"Sometimes you are just a little twit." Snape said leaving the room.

"Compliments will get you no where!' Draco said following behind him.

* * *

Snape and Draco arrived at the Ministry on time, Dumbledore was already there.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin." The head of the Ministry said. She seemed nice, but then again she had to be a little younger then Dumbledore. Old people are always the nice ones.

At that thought Draco relaxed a bit in his seat. He let a smile creep across his face. A small one but still it could help.

"Now let's just get right down to it, is this knife familiar to you?" She held up the murder weapon inside a plastic bag, the blood seemed to be a little dry, but Draco could make it out. At that, Draco's smile suddenly faded. He inhaled deeply then answered," Yes."

"Alright, did you use this knife to kill Euan Ambercrombie?" She asked, her voice was still soft and kind and that smile never left.

"No, I didn't kill him." Draco said his voice hard and cold. His face like stone, pale and expressionless.

"Honey, I know this isn't easy to admit, but if you do then this will all be over in a matter of time." She said concern in her voice. The smile was still there.

"I didn't kill him, or Astoria, or _any _of them." His head fell to pay attention to his lap. The sound of his teeth grinding invaded his ears. He hated that sound, but the things he wanted to say he couldn't.

She sighed,"Did you know she was cheating on you?" She asked still looking at him, even though he hadn't paid any mind to her.

"No." His voice low.

"When did you find out?" She said, now the smile faded.

"The day they found Euan dead." Draco was fighting back the tears that started to invade his eyes. He inhaled deeply then looked up at her.

"Very well then." She said looking down at her desk. "Draco, honey, could I talk to Dumbledore and Snape alone for a few moments?" She asked the smile appeared again, big and bright.

Draco stood up and left, didn't bother to give a nod or say anything. He felt standing up and leaving was an answer in itself.

He sat outside the door, he wanted to hear exactly what they were talking about. He would have demanded he stay, considering this was about him, but he hated looking at that lady, she smiled constantly. Well every time Draco looked at her.

Draco sat quietly behind the door, "He needs to confess. We can't do anything to help him if he doesn't speak up." The lady said, by the way she spoke you could just invision the smile wiped from her face.

"He shouldn't have to confess to something he didn't do." Snape said in his same cold and calm voice.

"His fingerprints are on the knife along with Euan, the victim's, _blood._" She said as she held up knife.

Draco winced. He hated the sound of her voice, the way she emphasized blood. '_The knife, yes I knew it.' _Draco thought, rubbing his left arm.

Draco noticed that Snape was quiet, and Dumbledore. The door opened and Draco heard Snape's voice," It's time to leave."

Draco stood up and followed the two. The words from the meeting ran through his head. He knew that Snape believed it wasn't him, but what about Dumbledore? Dumbledore said nothing to deafened him, but never to convict him.

"Dumbledore?" Draco asked grabbing Dumbledore's arm to stop his fast pace walk. He turned and faced him.

"Yes?" He asked his tone calm, his smile bright.

"You do believe I didn't do it." Draco said his voice stern, to make sure Dumbledore knew he wanted to know the truth.

Dumbledore's look on Darco left, he stared at the floor. His calm look left. That's all Draco needed to see to know what his answer was. Draco turned and walked away, after a while that fast walk turned into a jog, then a sprint.

"You think it's him?" Snape asked looking questioningly at Dumbledore.

"I don't know anymore." Dumbledore said and walked away.

* * *

Harry was worried all day, He told Hermione about the situation earlier. He remembered the look on her face when he told her about how he was worried for Draco and how her facial expression changed from anger to betrayal when he said the are kind of a thing.

"You two are what?" Hermione asked shock set across her face.

Harry let his head fall, " We like each other."

Hermione looked at him," So you to are friends? I could handle that." The sound of her teeth grinding stung Harry.

"No Hermione, We _like_ each other. The way you would a guy." Harry said looking at his friend hoping that she would except it.

She stood up," I-I have to go." She turned to walk away.

"Could you, please, not tell Ron?" Harry asked looking at his lap once again.

"Yes." She said as she approached the door. "Harry?" she said her hand resting on the knob.

"Yes?" He answered in a low, melancholy voice.

"You are my friend, and I do love you, but this, this is the stupidest thing you could possibly do. He could be a killer for all you know. And if something happens to you it will be your own fault. Understand?" She said ,her voice shaky and bitter.

"Yes." Harry said as the sound of the door slamming behind her, before he even had the chance to fully answer, filled the room. He jumped at the sound.

After that he sat in the chair. In an empty room. Alone. He waited to hear something from Draco. He was lost in thought he wanted to leave but couldn't. When he tried to stray from the thoughts,he some how found himself back to them, like a cycle.

He didn't know what was happening. He had so many questions that needed to be answered for reassurance. But it wasn't only knowing Draco was o.k but that Hermione was too.

He knew she didn't care about him loving another man, but the fact that it was Draco and the predicament Draco is in right now adds to it all. Harry didn't have convincing evidence that it wasn't him. But he did have Draco's words and tears to make him believe it wasn't.

Harry watched the fire blazing infront of him. He wondered what Draco's friends are saying? Especially Pansy. They were close, hell they have been close for a while now. This could really mess that up, but then again Pansy might not believe he did it.

Right in the middle of Harry's thoughts Draco's owl appeared in the dark window, '_It's late.'_ Harry thought looking at the dark setting behind the owl. The owl had a note attached to it. Harry slowly approached the owl and carefully removed the note.

_Come to the private room as soon as you get this, the door will be open just tap it three times. I need to see you._

_-Draco_

Harry pet the owl then left to meet Draco. He needed those questions answered. He needed reassurance, and he wanted it now.

* * *

I tapped the wall three times and it opened,I walked in to see Draco standing there, right in front of me. Before I had time to speak he pushed me against the wall and slammed his lips forcefully on mine.

"I missed you." He whispered seductively into my ear as he pulled me into him for an embrace.

"What happened at the Ministry?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

Draco looked at me and sighed, "No I missed you too, or let's go fuck 'cause the way you said that turned me on? You really do get down to the point of things." Draco seemed normal. His same malicious smirk ran across his face as he spoke.

Harry wondered over to the couch and sat down, "I've been worried all day and you have sex on your mind?"

"I had a long day." Draco said smirking.

"Yes, and I want to hear about it now come sit down." Harry said looking at Draco from the couch.

Draco gave in and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at Harry smirking. Harry sat, anger written on his face.

"You look adorable when your angry, you know?" Draco said breaking the silence.

"What went on at the Ministry?" Harry asked anger in his voice.

Draco's smirk left his face, he knew Harry was serious.

"They had the knife." Draco said his lips formed a frown. His eyes were cold. His body stiff.

"The knife at the crime scene?" Harry asked.

"No Potter they had the knife to cut the celebratory cake, yes the bloody knife from the scene!" Draco said. He seemed angry.

"Somebody has a stick up his arse that really needs to come out! Now, they have the knife without your fingerprints, right?" Harry asked awaiting the answer to his question.

"Actually it did have my fingerprints, and it was my knife." Draco said staring at his hands.

Harry's mouth dropped open, he didn't know if he had just confessed of being the serial killer or he actually had used the knife to cut a cake.

"W-What?" Harry asked, that was the only coherent thing that came to mind.

"I used the knife before." Draco said, still paying attention to his arms and hands.

"Please tell me for cooking purposes." Harry demanded.

Draco smiled at Harry's pathetic sense of timing for humor. Draco found it quite cute.

"No, I've used it on, well this." Draco said lifting up both his sleeves to reveal his wrist. They were covered in gashes and dry blood. There had to be five on his left wrist and three more on his actual arm.

Harry just kept content his mouth open bigger now.

"It would bleed to much on that vein, so I moved up. I heard that it was a stress relief technique so I tried it after Astoria's death and it helped. Not as much as I thought it would, but still." Draco said to break the silence.

"Draco, this is stupid! You could get a serious infection that could kill you! And the fact that it will leave scars!" Harry bellowed out, he knew there were easier ways then this.

Draco hid his arms,"I read that online after I started.I stopped it's just these won't go away." Draco said looking at Harry trying to calm the mood.

"It was stupid to even start!" Harry yelled again.

"Listen it was either this or pain killers Pansy offered me, she said they helped, but I just had to be careful with them only three a day. I needed something, it was killing me that she was dead and I couldn't prevent it! That I couldn't save her from it!" Draco yelled tears welling up waiting for the moment to make the dash down his porcelain face.

"Draco, you could have talked to people." Harry said his voice calm and quiet, Draco was already on the track of crying. He didn't want to be the reason.

"I tried, I talked to Pansy. She was the only one to listen, but then she just got annoying and that's all she ever _wanted _to talk about, why do you think I came to the hallway? After a while it was just unbearable and a constant reminder. It was like she was reminding me to feel bad and to be hurt. That it was really_ my _fault!" Draco was still yelling, some of the water droplets made there journey down his left cheek, but the others, they were wiped away.

"I told you I wouldn't bother, I would listen. That didn't only stand for that night." Harry said walking closer to Draco.

"I know." Draco collapsed to his knees across the room from where Harry was standing. The water droplets turned into a streaming river on his cheeks. Harry rushed over to him, to sit next to him.

"I told you we should have just had sex, none of this would have happened." Draco said eyes content on the ground.

"Well I'm a little turned off." Harry said to Draco's not-so-surprising statement.

"Why, is it the crying?" Draco said wiping his eyes.

Harry giggled."Didn't you ever hear the old saying, never talk about the old girlfriend in front of the new one? Well even though we are two guys, I'm pretty sure it still stands." Harry said a smile on his face.

"Sorry Potter." Draco said with his usual devious smirk.

"So how do you feel about tomorrow night we-" Draco was interrupted by Harry's forceful kiss to the lips.

"How about we keep it PG-13 for a while?" Harry said after the kiss.

"You and your hand must be real friendly." Draco said, trying to keep it in a low tone, so the aggravated comment would be kept to himself, but Harry still heard.

"Just for that it's G for a while." Harry said, smirking.

Draco groaned.


	4. Devious Misery

It had been a week since Draco went to visit the ministry the murders died down so nobody bothered Draco as much anymore and even though the ministry hand fingerprints and hair they didn't catch him in the act. Which is what they really wanted to do. Last night Draco told Harry he had another meeting to attend so Draco would be gone most of the day.

Harry woke up in his and Draco's private room, they slept there last night after having a long and sad discussion about death. Draco figured if they hadn't found the actual killer and the killings continued they would eventually just kill him off seeing as the only evidence they have points towards him and no one else.

"What do you think it's like?" Draco asked gazing into the red and orange sunset the fireplace illuminaded.

"What what is like? Are you drinking again?" Harry asked looking over at his lost-in-thought partner.

"Well if they can't convict someone else of these crimes and the only evidence they every get points towards me then eventually they're going to just kill me, considering I'm the prime suspect to this whole case." Draco said still gazing into the fire.

"They can't they don't have enough evidence to convict you, hell they don't even have a bloody motive for you to kill half the people you did. And the little evidence isn't enough to kill you, they would have to catch you kill someone." Harry said in his please-let-this-convince-you tone.

"I guess, but still it kind of scares me a little. If it does happen that I died what would happen after? I'd die innocent, which would really suck." Draco said looking at the floor as if the answer to every question he had would appear right there and then.

"If you die, then...then Snape's gay!" Harry said laughingly towards Draco.

Draco gulped,"Don't say that."His eyes wide with worry.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and a shit eating grin,"No way, really?"

Draco nodded, then smirked,"With Lupin."

Harry flinched and then gulped deeply,"O.k let's not go here."

Harry giggled to himself at the memory of their conversation last night, then turned at looked at the clock. It was 9:00 he had to get to breakfast before Hermione said something to Ron that would ruin their friendship.

He arrived to see everything normal Hermione deep in he books and Ron shoving his face full of food. He sat down in between Neville and Seamus, his usual seat. Hermione only looked up at him once to see who it was that joined the table, Ron had been happy to see his friend.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Ron said sausge slipping from the grip of his mouth.

Harry nodded in response. Breakfast went normal Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, while Hermione sent glares every once in a while. Harry figured he'd have to explain this to her and maybe even Ron.

Harry and Ron parted ways when Ron went with Seamus to play wizards chess, Ron asked if Harry would come but he denied. He want to take this chance to talk to Hermione. He needed to clear the air with her, or he might lose both his best friends.

When he entered the common room he found Hermione the way he'd expected, sitting on the couch with a textbook in hand, reading as if it held the secrets to everything. She was content. And when she was content you would get a mouth full from her all because you interrupted her reading.

Harry knocked.

Hermione glanced over to see who it was, when she saw it was him she looked back down into her book.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone sounded cold, Harry wasn't at all used to it.

"We should talk."He said still standing at the door, he didn't intend on making any sudden movements just yet.

"Fine." She said setting down her book.

"I know the whole situation is bad, what with the the past between us and Draco and the fact that he has been framed a serial killer-" Harry didn't even get to finish.

Hermione came in the sentence befor eHarry's words were even able to be taken in," He hasn't been framed, it _is_ him. Harry how much proof do you need? His fingerprints on a knife, the fact that every person dead betrayed him or someone in his life, the fact that he kills anyone that angers him! Look at Astoria and Euan, she was probably to scared to dumb his pathetic arse so she went behind his back, and when he found out he killed her!" Hermione ranted on in a bellowed tone.

"He didn't kill her, he loved her, I think Draco has enough rationality to talk to her before going and killing her!" Harry said back, his tone harsh. He didn't want to get loud with her.

"How do you know for a fact that it wasn't him?"Hermione looked at Harry eyeing him closely.

He didn't want to say that Draco cut himself in the agony of his lost lover and some how a person who really hated him got ahold of the knife he used so they could frame him. Even though he should, he wouldn't.

"Exactly, you don't you have no hard_ proof_ you only have your instict and thats minuplulated by him, because I guess he's a good sweet talker!" Hermione said her tone louder now.

Harry knew that he didn't exactly know if it was him or not, but he does know the night Jack Sloper was killed Draco was with him. He thought he should point that out.

"I know it wasn't Draco 'cause the night Jack Sloper was murdered Draco was with _me." _Harry said his eyes finding the pattern on the carpet amusing suddenly. His voice cold and ,still, harsh.

"Was he with you the-the whole night?" Hermione asked her voice low and calm her eyes illuminated worry.

"No." Harry whispered, he knew Hermione had him there.

Hermione's face formed a frown, she was more mad then before." He gets what he deserves," she said a devious smile entered her face, Harry was a little frightened by it, he never saw something like it enter her face, actually eneter anyone's face, "Besides he has done no good for anyone but himself." The smile remained as her hair hid her eyes, so it was the only thing you could really see. AAfter her last words, she left.

Harry was stunnded, his best friend had changed. He hadn't a clue why she was suddenly so resentful, of course Draco had always been a bit of a dick, but know things might have the chance to change. Harry sloped down into the chair with a groan.

He thought about it for a while. He thought about what it was like before he was slightly involved. He knew there murders, yeah it ws kind of scary, but he figured it would end in about a month but instead he fell for the man who is a suspect and could possibly be the killer and honestly he didn't care. He believed he was innocent, it would be hard to be proved otherwise. He loved Draco and that wouldn't change.

* * *

Harry approached the wall, he looked to his left and then right to make sure no one was around to see his entry. He tapped three times and entered to see Draco fiddling with a wine bottle.

"What's up with the wine?' Harry asked pointing to the wine sitting in a bucket of ice.

Draco's face lit up with a mishevious grin,"It's all over!"

"What? The case, the trial, it's all done?" Harry asked excitement taking over him.

Draco nodded like a school girl. They both were happy this whole dirade could end and thins go back to normal.

"So what exactly did they say?" Harry asked, he wanted to be completely sure that it was over, that Draco wasn't twisting there words.

"They said that since they didn't have solid proof they couldn't convict me and since the murders have been laying low and stuff they just kind of dropped it." Draco's grin faded after he finished the sentence.

"What's wrong this is great news?" Harry said the smile still there.

Draco's head fell a little,"Well not entirely. They also said that if their was another murder I'd be going to Azkaban proof or not." Draco's voice was cold and shaky."Since that knife has the fingerprints." When he looked up to meet Harry's gaze there wasn't an emotion that hadn't be set in his eyes. He was frightened, nervous, happy, and worried all at once.

"Why don't you just show them your arm, and you were with me for most of the night Jack Sloper was killed. That has to amount for something." Harry said a soft smile entered his face.

"I can't tell them about the arm, they'll lock me up for insanity. And I told them about being with someone most of the night, but I refused to tell them who." Draco said his head fell.

"Why didn't you tell them that you were with me?" Harry asked, his voice got higher. He seemed angry at the fact Draco was being persistent.

"I shouldn't have to, I didn't do it, so why should I have to explain myself." Draco said, his head flew up. His pride must have gotten the best of him.

Harry sighed."Well I don't think it will happen I think everything will turn out fine. Now let's celebrate." Harry said approaching the bucket with the wine. He really didn't believe a word of what he said. He found it to be a possibility, but who ever it was really had plans on what they wanted to happed to Draco. They obviously didn't care.

"Just think positively. Let your mind go free. O.k?" Harry said

Draco came behind Harry and grabbed his waist and pulled him close, then whispered in his ear seductively," As long as your by my side, my mind will never go free. You'll always be on my mind. The only worry, the only heartache, the only _love_."

His words sent shivers down Harry's spine and a twitch in his member. Draoc spun him around and pinned him to the wall. He looked in his emerald eyes, a devious smirk spread across his face. He crashed his lips on Harry's. Harry's eyes closed in the pleasure of Draco's lips on his. Draco's tongue slid across Harry's parted lips then slipped it into is mouth. Harry's hands found Draco's blonde locks. The gel made them hard, Harry could fix that. Harry ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair until it was wild and no longer tame. Draco's hands never left Harry's waist. His mind was focused on his tongue covering every part of his mouth. He wanted to remember his taste and the path of his mouth.

Draco broke apart and whispered,"Do I make myself clear?" that devious smile there.

Harry nodded. His eyes relaxed looking into Draco's sky blue eyes. When he looked there, he saw every emotion that had entered Draco and everyone that left. He no longer looked worried, or nervous, or frighhtened. Just happiness.

Draco and Harry slept there that night peacefully in thought and at ease thinking things would be fine, until midnight came. The worst imaginable happened then, what they feared most.


	5. Pinky Promise You Won't Leave Me

**Ok well my first lemon so tell me what you think!**

**Sorry about the long update timing.**

**And the next chapter shall be the last and will take a while **

**I plan on it being longer than usual and sad,,,,dont kill me when you read it either lol.**

* * *

Draco's eyes bursted open. He heard a noise. He looked at Harry who was sound asleep on Draco's chest. He looked for a little while taking in his sleeping face. Draco always preferred when he was awake. He could see his gleaming emerald eyes looking up into Draco ocean blue ones. Draco lost thought when he heard the noise again. Draco carefully nudged Harry of to his own side, he eventually just rolled over, then stood at the side of the bed letting his eyes wonder around the room. The noise came louder this time. He dropped on his hands and feet to find his shirt and pants. After dressing himself, he followed the direction of the noise.

With every step Draco took the noise invaded his ears louder and louder, as if the noise was his own heartbeat. He walked until he found his destination, the Slytherin common room. He entered to find Pansy on the ground below him. He face was pale and her eyes still open. And a whole right where her heart _was. _Draco fell to his knees besides his friends marred body. Her eyes looked right into his, he saw that she was scared. A tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't understand.

He picked himself up and listened tot he beating again, since he heard it obviously her heart was somewhere in the room. He walked to the black leather couch in front of the blazing fireplace, the only light he had at 12:30 at night. He turned to face the couch and there was the heart, the blood surrounded it as if it was a monument in bloody lake. Draco cringed at the sight.

"She was always _heartless." _A cynical laugh came after the statement. Draco quickly looked around the space he stood to see if he could see the killer.

"Trying to find out where I am? That's not a possibility. I'm you. I'm inside your mind. You _are_ the killer Draco." The voice echoed through Draco's ears and brain.

"That's impossible, why would I kill her?" Draco asked anger ragging in his tone.

"Because she made reminded you of the night you killed Astoria, that was the one death you hated to do. You started to cry at the end, but eventually they were tears of joy." The voice continued to speak in the same tone, sarcastic and maniacal.

"I didn't kill Astoria, I would have no reason to harm her, I loved her." Draco said his tone picking up. He clenched his fists at his side.

"On the contrary, she was cheating on you, you remember the night you found out?" He felt as if their was a smile on whom ever's face it was trying to fuck with him.

"I found out when Euan died." His nails started to dig into his skin, breaking the first layer.

"You just don't believe me, your very own conscious? That's not good." The voice continued to egg on Draco.

"Your not real, the pressure is just getting to me, your not real." Draco whispered under his breath.

"That's were your wrong, I am _real." _The voice's tone got quiet at its last word.

"No your not!" Draco yelled he closed his eyes,"Your not real." He whispered.

There was that laugh. That laugh went right through Draco. Blood trickled down his hand, he broke through more layers of skin.

"I love hearing you deny it, it makes me smile." As soon as the voice said smile, a smirk appeared on Draco's face. The voice laughed again.

"Something funny, Draco? I could have sworn you just smiled." The voice was amused.

"I didn't smile, you-you. made me!" Draco yelled His eyes wide with furry.

"That's right Draco, I _made _you smile, do you believe me now?" The voice yelled, it was angry.

Draco stood quiet. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he was scared. It was possible that Draco had gone mad, that he was a killer but just didn't know. That when he killed he lashed out, or someone was mind controlling him or just something. But he knew damn well that he didn't kill those people knowingly. That is if he killed them at all.

"Your pathetic, you always have been. You take everything for granite. Your spoiled rotten and appreciate nothing. Poor Astoria must have known you were psychotic, he was to scared to dump you! God only knows the hell you put Harry through." The voice spoke still angry.

"Shut up all ready, I did all I could for Astoria and now I do all I can for Harry, I might be a total prick to some people, but I'm not inhuman I do love and hurt and feel every other bloody fucking emotion under the damn sun. I know my ways and I like them the way they are. And obviously I do something right because I've loved and been loved twice and have had many friends that have treated me well and I treated them well also. So you deeply fucking annoying voice better shut the fuck up before I assist." Draco's face was content on the ground, but his eyes were closed as he spoke.

"You would really kill yourself? Be cause if you haven't already took notice, your psychotic. You have two personalities and you've killed you friend and are fighting with yourself. Congratulations you really are something fucking super." The spoke in his normal voice, the way it was when this all started.

"I didn't kill her, your sick son of a bitch self did." Draco spoke eyes still facing the floor with his eyes closed.

"Ya know what Draco your right I did kill her, in fact I killed them all. If you look in the mirror to you left, you'll see the killer. Holding the knife in his right hand. Covered in the victoms blood." The voice spoke slowly and softly.

Draco picked his head up, opened his eyes and slowly followed the directions of the voice. He looked to his left and there he stood. Draco looked in the mirror at himself. Covered in Pansy's blood and the knife in his right hand. Draco's eyes widened with shock. He quickly turned for the door to leave and heard the voice laughing. As he ran the laughing got quieter.

Draco's mind was racing as he found the wall that led to his private quarters. He quickly tapped on it and ran in. Harry jolted up at the sound of Draco's heavy feet and deep breathing. Harry looked over at Draco, his knees pulled to chest. Tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened," Harry said then noticed the blood on his shirt,"Where were you?" Harry's eyes wide.

"Their was this beating noise and I followed it and it led me to the Slytherin common room and there was Pansy dead and this voice that blamed me and tricked me and-" Draco cut himself and buried this head between his knees. The whimpers were loud.

"Do you know who was with you?" Harry asked kneeling in front of Draco.

"That's where the story takes a turn. I asked and the voice said that it was inside my head. That it was my conscious or something. It all sounded like rubbish. But when it spoke it echoed loudly, I couldn't track where it was whether I am insane or someone is framing me. At this point I can't tell." Draco said looking at Harry.

"That's exactly what it is, if it was truly your conscious then it would still be in your head talking. Just because you left that area doesn't mean your conscious stays there." Harry said his eyes wondering the ground. He was deep in thought.

"You know what this means right?" Draco added.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said voice soft his head still facing the ground.

"I'll leave early in the morning to go back to my tower." Draco said standing up and offering Harry his hand.

Harry stared at the ground. "Do you think they will keep their word?"

Draco knelt down in front of Harry and lifted his chin, so they made eye contact. "I'm manipulative and a bastard, I think I can get them out of it." Draco smiled, not a devious smirk or cynical or any of that. He smiled a true and sincere smile.

Draco leaned in and kiss Harry. They stood up and continued the kiss. Little peaks were made as the wandered over to the bed. Draco on top of Harry. Draco kissed down from Harry's mouth, to his jawline, then down his neck and stopped at his chest.

"I want you." Draco said. Harry looked at him, his face pale, but before he could answer Draco was already fiddling with Harry's pants.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked a little uneasy. He never done it with a a guy, well for that matter, or a girl. All he knew was bottom hurt, whether your boy or girl.

"Relax I'll go _slow._" Draco's voice was seductive, but it turned Harry on. Before he could even protest further, his pants were on the ground. Harry closed his eyes.

"Scared Potter?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry gulped. "In a way." Draco crashed his lips down on Harry's parted ones. His hands wondered around his body, while his tounge busy with Harry's. Draco's hand discovered his budging member and slowly massaged it. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and Draco smirked. He then pulled away from the kissed and decided it was time for four play. He started to remove Harry shirt when he realized his eyes were still closed,'_I'm going to have to fix that.' _He thought. He brought his other hand up and pinched Harry's nipple. Harry whimpered.

"Sensitive are we?" Draco said, then started to suck on the nipple. Harry arched into him, enjoying the feeling. Draco then did the same to the other nipple. Pleasure began to take hold of Harry's face. Draco then stood up and undressed. Harry watched closely as his pants and undergarments came down and his member went up.

"Someone is excited." Harry said in a playful tone.

Draco removed Harry's undergarments,"That makes two of us." He said, starting to slowly stroke Harry's twitching cock. Harry groaned in pleasure. When Harry was near his climax Draco stopped, and started to suck on his bellybutton.

"It's not fair you get to have all the fun." Harry said watching Draco move up his stomach.

Draco picked his head up slowly and looked at Harry,"And what would you like to do?"

Harry quickly sat up and was face to face with his lover," Close your eyes and you'll find out." He whispered.

He then pushed Draco's back up against the end board of the bed and spread his legs. Then slowly started to pump Draco. After a little of that, he started to suck on the head of his cock, his tongue licking around it every so often. He then,finally, took all of Draco into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing. Draco let his head fall back while moaning and inter winding Harry's brown locks in his hands.

Before Draco could come, Harry picked up his head and licked his lips to savor the taste of Draco's length. Harry Crashed his lips on Draco's and he pushed him back in his original position. Draco spread Harry's legs.

"Could you get the blue bottle out of the nightstand?" Draco asked.

Harry reached for the bottle out of the nightstand and realized," Why is it three fourths empty?"

Draco grabbed the bottle," Your not the only one who knows about this _private _room."

"That's reassuring." Harry mumbled. But completely forgot about the conversation when Draco slipped two of his fingers inside Harry's entrance and slowly moved it in and out. Harry reacted to the cold slimy feeling then pleasure took over and a loud moan escaped his lips. Draco smirked at that. He liked the sound of Harry moaning, he loved the fact that he was moaning because of him.

After playing he slowing slipped his throbbing cock into Harry's entrance. He noticed the look of discomfort on Harry's face and stopped. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked.

Harry nodded,"I'm just a little nervous."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry,"Don't be." He whispered.

After consoling Harry, Draco continued to enter Harry. He started of slowly until Harry started to moan, and the louder the moaning the faster Draco would thrust into him. Draco grabbed Harry's member and started pumping it fast, Harry started with the incoherent speech.

"Oh, Oh, OH!" Harry then came into Draco's hand, and not to long after, Draco screamed loud from his orgasm. Draco collapsed next to Harry, both panting and sweaty.

"How was it?" Draco said jokingly, looking at Harry.

Harry laughed,"It was good." Harry cuddled on Draco's chest.

"Draco are you scared for tomorrow? Like what''s going to happen when you wake up?" Harry asked making gentle circles around his nipple with the tip of his finger.

"A little I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever it is I'll just have to grin and bare it I guess." Draco said watching Harry's every move. He loved watching him, he saw pure beauty when he looked at him.

Harry lifted his head to look at Draco. Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek and let his thumb brush his lips. Harry put out his pinky.

Draco noticed and smiled,"What's that for?"

"Promise me nothing will happen to you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll try my hardest to find out the truth about this, but pinky promise me that you won't let or do anything bad that will end well bad." Harry said, he noticed it came out in a rambled way but Draco knew what he meant, because he let his pinky wrap around Harry's.

"I promise." Draco whispered then kissed Harry's forehead. Harry let his head fall back onto Draco's chest, but never let go of his pinky. So Draco didn't bother. He liked it. He may have been cold and others find he has nothing but a black hole for a heart, and so did he. But that never really bothered him, he was feared. He always believed being feared was being better then being loved, but when he looked at Harry it all changed. He felt like a little school girl sometime. And he was going to miss him.


	6. Time for Goodbye

**Ok so don't kill me after you read this chapter!**

**It was time for it to come to an end and I watched my favorite movie last night P.s I love you so I got inspiration.**

**I hope you like this story and others I write in the future.**

**Thank you to everyone who read it, even though my writing isn't the best lol**

**And yes I did listen to Celine Dione My heart will go on a thousand times**

**Along with Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. But they kind of fit the story.(:**

**P.s I don't own anything. Nothing is mine! besides the idea.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in the private room, it was a dark and cold day. Harry looked next to him and Draco wasn't there. He figured he wouldn't. He remembered last night. Tears started to well in his eyes. He felt an ache enter his chest and fear overcome him. He thought of everything that Draco said and his own negative thoughts. He wanted to stray away from the thoughts, from the problem, from reality. A clear liquid puddle formed where the corner of his eye met the pillow.

He always felt alone, of course he had his friends but he always had an empty space. He always known it had to be the absence of his parents their was always that empty space in his chest, a hollow feeling. That ache went away when Draco came along. Well it didn't go away it just faded, he forgot about. Although even if he wasn't Draco's lover, just his friend or even if the relationship didn't change his mind might have lured to the problem at hand.

He thought enough last night about the positive, the good things that could happen but now it was time to face reality. Harry knew that it would take time to try and prove him innocent. And he really didn't have much prove to that theory. Only his words and tears. They did a lot for Harry. Harry thought about what Draco said, that the voices echoed in the room. Either someone was framing him, or insanity had taken over.

In Harry's eyes whether Draco did kill those people or not, he never did anything to hurt him. He showed him love. That's all that really mattered to Harry. He accepted and figured that if he was insane then o.k. But did that make Harry insane for loving someone who is possibly? He didn't think so. Every deserves to be loved no matter who they are or not. And at some point everyone will.

* * *

When Harry finally decided to get up he went to breakfast to see if Draco would be there. But he wasn't. Harry figured the Ministry got a hold of him already. Harry's heart sank into his stomach. He figured his table would know the gossip though.

When Harry arrived at the table Hermione wasn't reading or eating she had her head down looking into her lap. Ron wasn't eating either, he was pale. And most of all, everyone was silent. Harry put on his best confused look and sat next to Seamus and Ginny.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His face pale from already knowing the detail.

Hermione picked her head up,"Look over at the Slytherin table and tell me who is missing?" Hermione's voice matched her face, ice cold.

Harry turned and looked, he didn't have to but he figured he should amuse her." Pansy and Draco." He spoke softly.

"You know where they are? Well Pansy had her heart ripped from her chest." Harry winced at the way she said "ripped".

"And your beloved Draco was taken to the Ministry about ten minutes before your arrived." Hermione's sounded happy about that.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to listen, he didn't want to know, he didn't believe it. He just wanted it all to go away. So he stood from the table and left the Great Hall. Tears started a slow stream down his cheeks, but the more he thought about what is going to happen, what _might _happen, and what is happening, the tears made a waterfall. Suddenly Harry felt a hand catch his shoulder as he was leaving.

"Where are you going Potter?" Snape's ice cold voice spoke behind him.

Harry turned around, his hands trying to wipe the tears away.

"It's Draco, isn't it." Snape said looking away from the hurt boy.

Harry nodded continually like a child. Snape's onyx eyes met Harry's crystal emerald ones."You can visit him, he told them everything, but since they have evidence that it was him they aren't sure what to do." Snape said looking away from Harry. He couldn't bare to look at someone in that much pain.

"Thank you." Harry said as he left to see his lover.

* * *

Harry arrived at the place where the Ministry was holding Draco. They had him cuffed. Harry figured they just got done questioning him because they were putting him back in his cell. The guard watched closely as Harry's eyes never left Draco. "You here to see him?" The guard said pointing to Draco.

Harry nodded. The guard escorted Harry to his cell. "Could I go in there with him?" Harry asked as they walked towards Draco.

The guard looked at Harry in confusion,"You want to go in the cell of a serial killer?"

"He is not a serial killer." Harry protested under his breathe.

"Whatever, I guess you got a death wish." The guard stopped Harry before he could enter the cell."But before you do this, consider the people who have to clean up the mess? Alright?."

Harry smirked and nodded. The guard moved out of his way.

When Harry looked around the cell he saw Draco huddled in the corner of the cell, his hair a disheveled, the prison outfit dirty. His eyes were red, obviously from crying. He didn't want this at all.

Draco looked up at Harry, vulnerability and hope in his eyes. Harry got teary eyed just looking at him. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat next to him in silence for a while.

"They don't believe me." Draco said. Harry looked at him puzzled.

"I told them who I was with and when even where, but since it was you and the fact that my fingerprints are on the only two murder weapons they have, they have no chose but to convict me. They are deciding whether death or just a life sentence in Azkaban. At this point I want death." Draco murmered the end of his sentence, he didn't want Harry to hear that. It was bad enough that there is a small chance Harry came to tell him he doesn't believe him anymore, that he sees a monster. Draco knew those thoughts had a very scarce outcome but everything was falling apart so why not that too?

"I know it wasn't you, I did a little looking and thinking about it and well it kind of fits, you said Ginny was hitting on you a while ago right?" Harry asked a small smile creeping on his face, he knew he had a good theory.

"Yeah." And then it hit Draco. "And it was the night that I started the cutting on my wrists and when she, unannounced, barged into my room I hid the knife behind the pillow. She could have seen me and where I put the knife and grabbed it!" Happiness became friends with Draco at that moment.

"Exactly and she has a motive for killing Euan and Pansy!" Harry said, happy also.

"Wait, she does?" Now Draco met confusion.

"Yeah Euan cheated on her and Pansy "accidentally" spilled her pumpkin juice on her once." Harry did air quotations to show that it was no accident.

Draco smiled, it was small and faint and showed depression." I miss Pansy, ya' know she believed it wasn't me." Draco's mind went into flash back of the night before.

Harry put his arm around Draco, to console him but Draco moved away. "What would be her motive to kill everybody else though? They think I've gone mad."

Harry looked at the ground,"Well that much I don't know, but I'm sure she found a spell to get inside your mind, I have heard of them many times before, but they are basically dark magic." Harry spoke.

"Well, all you could do is confront her." Draco said.

"Oh really and how is that supposed to turn out?" Harry said as is Draco just told him that there is an amusement park in the center of the earth that we all can go to without being burned to a crisp.

"Well if she is insane then it would be easy for her to admit to it, think about it, she already has enough on her shoulders you hounding her would just add to it." Draco said very sure that this would work.

Harry looked skeptical, but nodded on agreement. "I have to go, but I will be back soon."

Before Harry could leave Draco pulled him in for a kiss, but not lusty and heat of the moment kiss, nothing but a simple sincere I will miss you kiss. Harry liked it better then all the others they have shared.

* * *

When Harry got back, he started to think. He knew Ginny was obviously apart of it, since the night that he started his cutting facade, she appeared and the knife went missing. But what he didn't get is how she managed to kill all these people. She didn't seem to be to keen on that, but most of people she killed had a past with her and Draco. Most were Gryffindor so there's Draco's reason. But some actually turned on her at one point and well she just didn't like Slytherin, since most of the time they aren't the best of people. He also knew that Ginny was smart. But it would take her a while to completely figure this whole plan through.

He figured confronting her was the only thing he could do, if she was insane, like Draco said, she would break down to the pressure and most likely admit to it.

The only thing he had left to do was to find her and see if it would work.

* * *

Draco sat in his cell, lonely since Harry left. He thought about what Harry said, about it being Ginny, but she didn't seem like the type to go around and kill innocent people. And then blame me. He understood that he may have put them through hell, the Weasel family , but that didn't mean that she had any right to go around and kill people, take his personal stuff, then blame him for something he had nothing to do with! Have the people that were killed he didn't even know! But he really didn't have much prove that it wasn't him. Then suddenly he heard a deep breathe.

He looked up to see Dumbleore before him. He looked at him eyes full of hope. When Dumbleore saw the hope that flooded his eyes, and face, his head fell. Draco knew that wasn't good.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said softly.

Draco froze, he refused to let emotion carry over him. As he said to Harry the night before, he would take anything they give him and live with it. "What is it?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment,"At midnight-"

Draco cut him off, "No."

Dumbledore continued,"You'll be seda-" He was cut off again.

"I didn't kill those people. I had _nothing _to do with it." Draco spoke between clenched teeth.

Dumbledore looked at him."I believe you didn't but there is no prove Draco."

Draco refused to look at him,he continued to look down. "I told them everything. They know everything I have done, every place I have been since this started. What more could I possibly do!" Draco's voice got louder and colder.

Dumbledore had nothing to say, he looked down. "Just be ready, do whatever left there is, maybe a letter to Harry?" Draco looked into the older man's eyes. He saw sympathy and knew why he and Harry had been visiting so many times.

Draco nodded. He would do exactly what Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry wondered around the library, he had been there for a while looking through books that might help Draco's position. Seeing what he could find on the situation. As he turned the corner he saw Ginny and Hermione sitting and laughing.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said.

Harry glared at her, grinding his teeth.

"Is there something wrong,Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry just continued to glare at Ginny. She looked at him, expressionless.

"Well obviously he knows,Ginny." Hermione spoke, a malicious smile replaced her normal innocent smile.

* * *

Draco sat in the mold cover chair with parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand think about what he wants to say. He didn't want to sound mellifluous or irascible he needed to find an in between. He looked at the table for what felt like hours, but was only 30 minutes.

He was just finishing the letter when Dumbledore came to take him to the execution. Draco looked at Dumbledore, scared out of is wits, and hopeless. Dumbledore felt awful. But he knew he couldn't do much to prevent what was about to happen.

Draco handed him the letter, he never looked Dumbledore in the eyes,"Give this to Harry." Dumbledore nodded and lead Draco to his fate.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione, dumbfounded by what she just said. He didn't understand what she meant.

Ginny giggled, "Well by the dumb look on his face, he doesn't know all of it." She looked at Harry.

"So it's not only Ginny?" His voice was filled with confusion. He looked at the people in front of him, his best friend and his best friend's sister, who he knew since she was a little girl. They both shared the same smile. A cold and heartless one that said he gets what he deserves.

Hermione laughed," You think she had the brains to pull this off? She is under my control." Harry looked over at Ginny and she still held the same smile ad her eyes, the held emptiness. It all made sense.

"So that's why you didn't want me with Draco." Harry said more to himself then them. He was flabbergasted. How was he supposed to take his best friend trying to kill someone he truly does love?

"Yes, because I didn't want to kill you." Ginny spoke.

"We can't do that now, Draco is already being executed." Hermione spoke the last few words with a bright smile on her face and looked at Harry. Pain set on his face now.

* * *

Draco laid on the bed in the isolated room. He saw the tubes of the medication he was about to consume. The sedative to knock him out and the two tubes filled with potassium. Dumbledore explained it on their way here. They inject the sedative to knock him out so he can't feel a thing. Then they inject the fist dose of potassium and then the next and then, his heart will stop.

One of the me put the neddle in is arm. He watched slowly and carefully. Then he turned his attention to Snape and Dumbledore watching. Dumbledore looked sad, and Snape he had no expression, as usual.

* * *

Harry continued to watch the smiles appear on their faces.

"Oh, you didn't know? Your precious Draco is probably knocked out right about now as they give him the first dose of potassium to stop his heart. And no matter how quick you are, you still to late." Hermione spoke, she was cold. Harry didn't know what hurt more. Having his lover executed for something he didn't do or have his best friend enjoy watching the pain he was in.

Harry took her words to heart,"Your right, I don't have the chance to save him, but I do know what I can do." Harry looked at Ginny.

Hermione watched where his gaze went, she got nervous as to what he was going to do.

"Ginny, you know this isn't right, to kill innocent people for your own advantage. And know someone has to suffer for your mistakes." Harry spoke looking intently on her.

Ginny's eyes wondered around she looked confused," But Hermione said they all deserve it, they all did wrong especially Draco!"

"I understand that, but think about it you have done something bad too, so has Hermione. You need to tell the truth." Harry said he was confident.

"Your right." Ginny said softly.

* * *

The man outside the isolated spoke to all the people watching. They must have been the parents of the victims. Draco stared st the ceilig of the room, he couldn't bare to look at the grieving parents. He started to wish Harry was with him, right next to him. Holding his hand saying everything will be just fine.

_'I wish this wasn't hapening, for many reasons. I'm innocent and I-I don't want to die yet. It's unfair but what could I possibly do? I did everything I could and they didn't even look twice.'_His mind wandered. He started getting melancholy which was to be expected he was on his death bed basically. But he wanted to be strong. So he thought about Harry, holding Harry, kissing Harry laughing with Harry all that and then he realized, _'That's all over. It's all gone. I can never do any of that again.' _He was inpatient know. He wanted this down and over with. He didn't want to think anymore.

And suddenly he got his wish, he could feel the sedative slowly taking over his body.

* * *

"No,Ginny he isn't right. We did what was best." Hermione said, she was nervous that her perfect plan was just ruined.

"Don't listen to her, she controls you, you are her puppet." Harry spoke quickly.

Ginny's eyes moved fast in pace between Harry and Hermione. She didn't understand.

"I don't know!" She yelled. Her eyes filled with tears as she broke down. She couldn't take this pressure, this third degree. Hermione looked at Harry defeat plagued across her face.

"The only thing you could do, to make any of this right,is to confess Ginny. Tell the _truth." _Harry spoke softly.

Ginny nodded. She looked at Harry then Hermione, "He is right." He r voice was cold as she spoke to her accomplice.

"No Ginny, you don't know what will happen if we do that, it won't end good at all." Hermione said, trying to put sense in Ginny.

"She is right, but think. You are the reason, Draco, who is innocent, is dead." Harry spoke to Ginny he knew that she was his only hope to keep his end of the promise.

Ginny nodded. "I've had enough of being your puppet."

Hermione didn't know what to do, she had worry and anger planted into her eyes. But then she started to laugh, a weird and cynical laugh.

"Fine go ahead but remember ou did the killings I only provoked it." The laugh continued through out her words.

* * *

Draco continued his thought process, it was harder then before but he still did, _'The only good thing is I won't feel a thing. But Harry, he will be hurt. The letter should ease it a little.' _Draco used the last of his strengh to look at Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore still looked the same as before but more sorry, and Snape couldn't bare to look at Draco.

Draco closed his eyes as the sedative sank in and the potassium started to come, _'Harry, I love you.'_

* * *

"Hermione, you've gone mad." Harry spoke softly watching his once good friend enter insanity.

* * *

And that was it, Ginny turned them in Hermione had the same penilty as Draco since she refused the asylum. And Ginny went to Azkaban. Dumbledore gave the letter to Hrry, but Harry didn't open it right away. He waited.

"So, I hope you have a better summer than school year." Ron said to Harry as the packed there things to leave Hogwarts.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said a smile on his face.

As Harry was leaving, he found Dumbledore. Dumbledore held a gentle smile and greeted Harry.

"I'm sorry about Draco." He said the smile faded.

Harry stiill held a soft smile on his face. "Next year might be hard, I know the rest of this year was, I don't paticularly like being alone and with losing Hermione and Draco, well that kind of stung."

"Always remember, If we are all alone, then we are all together in that too." Dumbledore spoke his words of wisdom. They lingered in Harry's head. He then remember the unopened letter that satin his pocket. He decided to open it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Alright well you know where I am and why and what I'm waiting for. So I want to skip that._

Harry laughed, "Just like him."

_I'm sorry, for many things. I broke our promise. Maybe if I acted different about this whole situatuion, I would be standing right next to you. I'm going to miss you and no sulking. I know how you get sometimes. Just remember one thing, I love you and that will never change. Dead or alive, alright? And just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there._

_Sincerly Draco._

_P.S Don't ever throw this away._

Harry smiled down at the letter. It didn't matter what he wrote, just the fact of the letter meant a lot. He looked around and it was empty. He had to leave. He looked at certain places and saw many memories. With him and Hermione and him and Draco. Whether they were good or bad they still played like a movie in his head.

Harry knew things would get better, they always did. But it still hurt whether he showed it or not.

He remembered what Dumbledore said, and looked out the doors of Hogwarts to se a setting sun. A big smile on his face. He knew that he is never truly alone.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review or something**!


End file.
